Eu Sem Você
by Kary G
Summary: When you think those feelings have finally dissapear form your heart...think again. One-shot little different from "Already Home"


_**Eu Sem **__**Você**__**  
By: Kary G.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from "The Fast and Furious"**_

_**A/N: **_When I listen to this song I knew I had to write a story about Mia and Brian, her feelings towards him and how it all led to that kitchen scene between my favorite characters from Fast & Furious, I was planning on continuing with a second chapter but I am not even sure about that. The songs I used in this one shot story is called "Eu Sem você" ("Me without you") sung by one of my favorites Brazilian female singer Paula Fernandes =) Enjoy and let me know what you think! This story is completely different from "Already Home" I´d love to make a video but I don´t have the program in my computer to make them. I´ll stop "talking" and let you enjoy reading.

"_**Eu tô carente desse teu abraço, desse teu amor que me deixa leve. **__**Eu tô carente desses olhos negros, desse teu sorriso branco feito neve"**_

"_**I'm needing this hug of yours, this love that makes me feel weightless. I'm in need of these dark eyes. Your smile as white as snow"**_

She never thought missing him would hurt this much and after all he did, if he wasn't an undercover cop things would´ve been different between them and her family, and now she was alone five years later.

Her brother just came back after her best friend and sister was murdered, where was her family? Jesse dead, Letty was now dead too, Leon…well she never heard from him after Jesse´s death. Vince ran away too, as things started to go downhill, a way for him to forget Mia also, because he still had feelings for her but Mia… she had feelings for one person… Brian O´Conner.

The person who betrayed her trust, for once she could say she really fell hard for the guy. She now sat inside the police station waiting for someone to take her out of there, as if god answered her, a person came for her… she frowned looking up when she heard that unique voice that brought out the hate in her eyes but also the love back to her heart.

"Can we talk in a private place, please?" his voice sounded damn sexy but still that didn't resolve why she was here with him, she had a few things she had to get off her chest herself. She stood up and both exit headquarters as she entered his car, the flashback of five years ago coming to mind.

How could she forget his lips on hers, as he trailed kisses down her neck, ending their little session inside her car, the smell of her perfume with his cologne filling her nostrils and clouding her mind, as she kiss him desperately, his voice becoming husky as he pronounced her name, and her moans of pleasure as she called out to him.

After ten minutes of driving around, they got out and entered a small café. Both had so much to say and yet they didn't know when to start, their moment of tension was broken by a waitress that stop by their table and ask them if they would like to order something to drink. "Tea, please." Brian just shook his head, and with that the waitress went away.

"_**Eu tô carente desse olhar que mata dessa boca quente revirando tudo, tô com saudade dessa cara linda me pedindo fica só mais um segundo"**_

_**"I'm needing your fatal gaze, this warm mouth of yours, twisting me inside. I'm missing your beautiful face asking me "Stay one more minute"**_

She played with her fingers; a sign to him that she was nervous but that didn't remove the anger from her eyes. There was no need for her to look up, after five years of not seeing each other they knew each other so damn well, and she knew he was looking at her with such intensity that made her uncomfortable, and he sense that.

Their moment was interrupted by the cup filled with hot tea. "What do you want, Brian?" she went straight to the point as she drank a small amount of the hot liquid. She finally look up, his eyes were of a deep blue, she didn't remember seeing his eyes of that strong blue color, it scared her a little.

"You know they are going to capture Dom, or maybe worse.. I don´t want you getting tangled up, so stay away from him,"She scoffed hearing his words. "That´s what you have to say to me after five years? All of a sudden you care what happens to me…"

"What I did to you was wrong, I am sorry, it was the hardest thing I´ve ever had to do," was he joking? Not a damn phone call after the events of five years to see how broken she was? If he only knew how she was back then.

"I'm sorry too Brian, I am so sorry that you had to come into my home and pretend to love me, I am so sorry that you ripped my family apart, I am very sorry that that was hard for you," her anger came out in each word she said to him.

"Do you really think a "I am sorry" is going to heal the wound of five long years, Brian? I wish you knew how much I suffer for you, how much I cry for you, I waited that day for hours, waiting for a phone call to really talk things through, I waited for you to get rid of the anger I had for your actions… and now you come here to say sorry? Why Brian?" Her eyes filled with tears but she didn´t let him see her tears out, she wouldn´t give him that pleasure.

"No, Brian. It's too damn late now to fix what once was broken… YOU get away from Dom, you did a lot of crap to our family, the last thing I want you to do is to ripped the only family I have so far… don't contact me or him, don't even dare to stop by the house…" she stood up from her seat and shook her head one more time taking one final look at him before she exited the café.

"_**Tô feito mato desejando a chuva, madrugada fria esperando o sol. Tô tão carente feito um prisioneiro, vivo um pesadelo, beijo sem paixão"**_

"_**I'm feeling myself like the bush longing for the rain, like the morning waiting for the sunrise. I'm so needy like a prisoner; I'm living a nightmare, a kiss without passion"**_

Why was she hurting so much? Why did she suddenly feel empty? "No, no it can´t be…" she whispered noticing she was having a hard time accepting what was happening, what her heart was shouting at her. Her pride wouldn´t let her see clearly, even though deep down she knew why she was feeling this storm of emotions.

She got home and took a quick shower, after changing to a brown summer dress she left a note to Dom on the counter. She had to run out to buy some groceries. It helped her to distract her mind off of Brian, of her true feelings…

She was out of the store and walking towards her house, she was now two blocks away from her house, her brother in her thoughts as the small conversation both of the Toretto siblings had came back, she pleaded with him about not going to get revenge from Letty´s death but she couldn´t convinced him at all, not when Dom found out Letty was working for Brian, it all went to hell resulting in a fight between her brother and Brian ending in her hating Brian even more.

She pray to not see Brian ever again, she pray so that her brother changed her mind, she pray to have a normal and calm life, with no more running around…but reality was different. From a distance she could see the light of the garage, Dom had to be there working on the Charger, with her purse over her shoulder and with a large brown paper bag on her hands she stop to see who her brother was talking to, that is when Brian look up and their gaze linger for a second.

She shook her head after all she told Brian, he still insisted to come and see her brother. Fear took over her as she entered the kitchen and took out the groceries from the bag, it hit her right then and there, Dom wasn't the only going to get revenge for Letty but Brian was joining him.

She didn't want Dom to get away from her again and leave her alone and Brian… for him to leave too, the pain and hurt would be unbearable for her, she could feel heavy footsteps approaching her, she sniff as she started to hurry and place everything on the counter.

"Hey," Brian said spinning Mia around to face him, she couldn't stop the tears; she couldn't hide the pain that consumed her in that moment.

"_**Tô com vontade de enfrentar o mundo, ser pra sempre o guia do seu coração. Sou a metade de um amor que vibra numa poesia em forma de canção"**_

"_**I feel like facing the world and being the guidance to your heart forever. I'm the other half of a love that pulses through a poem in the form of a song"**_

He looked at her eyes overflowed with tears and the only way he could taste and force her to share how she felt was kissing her deeply, his lips taking charge of hers, after five long years he dreamt of tasting those thin lips again and that´s what he was doing.

Slowly he broke the kiss and look straight in her eyes, she frown not knowing what to do, until she felt her move away from him, that´s when he placed his strong arms around her waist, wiping a tear that started to run down her beautiful face. "Don´t fight it," he kissed her forehead. "Don´t deny these feelings, Mia. Let it all out, babe. Don't shut me down…" his husky voice pleaded with her as he started to deliver tender kisses starting on her forehead, down her nose, moving to the corners of her lips and down her neck, making her body react, her breath rushing out of her lungs.

She did as she was told and her arms snake around his neck pulling him closer to her, his chest colliding with hers as he too kiss her back, letting go of this passion, he lifted her to the counter to have better access to her lips, his hands held her face while she desperately got rid of his jacket, needing to feel the warmth of his skin. Her breath came out in gasps and small moans, his warm breath sending chills down her spine.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carefully lifted her up and slowly walked upstairs to her room. He gently placed her down on the bed taking his time to know her body better. "Brian…" his name came out of her lips in a rush, her breathing pattern changed, his hand travel down from her shoulder to her leg ending in her thighs. He bent down to whisper to hear ear. "I love you," kissing her passionately as they became one, following each other rhythm.

Both ended exhausted and fell asleep only for a few minutes, Brian took a quick shower being careful not to wake her up. Fully dress he stood at the bathroom doorframe to take a look at the love of his life, he hated to wake her up but it was time to go.

She stir in her sleep and took a quick shower as she exit the bathroom wearing a second dress with the white thin sweater on top. Her face had written sadness all over when she look at Brian and out her window, Dom was waiting for them. "I will never leave you, you know that, right?" She didn't reply but just looked at him and nodded he took hold of her arm pulling him to his body. "Come here," kissing her forehead.

They finally walked out the house so she could say her goodbye to her brother. Dom turned when she saw Mia stop in front of him. "How do you say goodbye to your only brother?" she question him.

"You don't," she nodded her eyes filling with tears as he too hugged his little sister. Dom finally let go and entered his car, Brian embraced her one more time kissing her. "We are coming back, I am not leaving you alone, not again..." and with that he too entered the second car leaving her outside the house.

"_**Sem você sou caçador sem caça, sem você a solidão me abraça, sem você sou menos que a metade sou incapacidade de viver por mim. **__**Sem você, eu sem você"**_

_**"Without you, I'm a hunter with no prey, without you, the loneliness enfolds me, without you, I'm less than a half, I'm in person the incapacity of living for myself. Without you, me without you…."**_

**The End…**

**A/N:**

or maybe not?


End file.
